A Life Of Moons
by beelamari17
Summary: A "lucky" gene that skipped 7 generations has awoken. Prudence finds others like her, but when they mysteriously begin vanishing one by one, she fears that they are not the only ones who know the secret.  M 4 cursing/violence/sex. not a real TW ff


**A Life Of Moons**

By: Ella Tursi

Prudence

The rain of Eureka California splattered on the sidewalk drenching me to the skin, as the wind made me feel colder then ever. My knee-high converse padded noiselessly down the seven blocks, to my new school. I was arriving three weeks late after Christmas break. It had taken the adoption agency that long to locate a decent foster family, that would take me in.

'Decent' of coarse was the last word I would use to describe the Miles'. They were editors of a home and gardens magazine, and were always busy, and bitchy. Elaine Miles was worse then Albert. She was the one who ruled the roost. I was just the kind of person to come along and mess up her perfect world.

She didn't like my attitude, my style, or the fucking awesome piercings I had gotten when I was just thirteen. She didn't like me in general, but mostly she hated my small sharp fangs, bright wolfish blue eyes, and the fact that I liked my meat so rare it took only about two seconds on the grill.

A beat up 1980s pickup truck pulled up beside me, the crap rap making everything around it vibrate. I ignored the cat callers, tuning them out, and focusing on finding my lipstick in my book bag.

"Hey, sexy!" I heard a boy yell. "You need a ride?" I heard a few others laugh. "You can ride on me!" They hooted.

Without even looking I flipped them off. The assholes. I wished they would just leave me the fuck alone. I was already late for school, not a good thing to be on your fist day.

"Have it your way, ho!" They called and the truck sped away.

I got my lipstick on and rounded the last corner.

The school was pretty big, maybe three thousand students, a little more, a little less, it made no difference to me. The building was an ugly gray color, and American flag waving in the breeze. An assortment of mostly older cars was parked in the lot. A few looked vaguely newer, most likely rich seniors, or chemistry teachers who sold their students meth.

I laughed at my thought. Breaking Bad had been one of my favorite shows, but I couldn't watch it anymore since Albert and Elaine were apposed to drugs and violence. Me, not so much. I'd had my fare share of dealing back in Michigan.

I saw the pickup park and three guys get out. I was partly annoyed that they went to the same school as me, but still relieved that I was not the only one who was late.

Evan

I passed the note to Gavan. He read it quickly and slipped it to Clyde, and all down the line until the whole pack knew. I glanced behind me at them when the teacher's back was turned. Brooke leaned forward slightly as if demanding an explanation as to why Adrian (cheerleading bitch) had invited us to her party. She had caught me right at the bell, as soon as I was about to enter math class, and asked me if I wanted to go, and to bring my friends along as well.

Even I was a little skeptical. Sure, it wasn't as if we didn't have our ties. She and I had a one night stand just before last summer. Clyde was pissed. He was the one with the reputation for stealing the virginity from every girl in the school. It may just be false information, but I was pretty sure he even hooked up with a guy once.

I shrugged at Brook and turned back to Miss. Herrin, who was now explaining something about X, and how X is really something else and bla, bla, bla, bla, what the fuck? Math has always stumped me.

I felt peace of paper slide under my hand as Clyde went to turn in some homework he had literally just finished.

_Lets crash the party!_

Clyde's handwriting was hard to read. He was just weird like that.

"Miss. Herrin!" the girl sitting next to me called, her hand shot up like a rocket. It was Carol, aka the Note Nazi. I knew what was coming next. "Evan and Clyde are passing notes!"

Quick as I could I popped the note into my mouth and chewed it up. Ugh, Clyde needed a new notebook. My small fangs ripped the paper into shreds, and I swallowed it without difficulty.

Miss. Herrin came slowly over looking quite stern, her hands on her hips. She gave Clyde a look, but he just shrugged.

"Evan, what's that in your hand?" She asked.

"My class notes," I answered. It was sort of true. They were from yesterday though.

With a doubtful grunt, Miss. Herrin walked back to the blackboard, casting a withering glance in Carol's direction.

The door opened and a girl walked in. She was obviously new, casting nervous looks at everyone, and checking her class schedule again and again. She was about sixteen or seventeen. Her hair was a dark chocolate brown, with bright purple dyed underneath. Her clothes were black. Cut off short shorts, fishnets, knee high converse, a black tank top that revealed her stomach, with a purple bellybutton piercing. She held her math books tightly ageist her full chest. She was hot. But it was the eyes that caught my attention. They were blue, but so pail she could have had no iris at all. They matched the stone in a small nose ring she wore, along with several extra ear peircings.

"Excuse me," she asked Miss. Herrin timidly. "Are you Miss. Herrin?"

"Yes," the teacher answered. "You must be Prudence Cole. Well not so prudent to come tardy on the first day. I'll see you after class, please take the first empty seat toward the back."

Prudence sighed and walked past the scores of staring eyes, to her seat which was located probably as far from me as possible. Betsy Walker smirked as Prudence walked by.

"Nice fishnets, whore," she said giggling.

Prudence whorled around to face her. Her eyes clouded in rage. "You listen here, bitch," she hissed, her teeth clinched. "I didn't do anything to you, but I swear, if you try anything funny, NO LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU! If you try anything funny, I will fuck you up so bad you'll wish you were a virgin again! The stupid, greasy, swanky virgin you are right now!"

Betsy's eyes were wide in fear, and the tears rolled down her cheeks. I was quite taken aback at this outburst, so was everyone else. Except Clyde, who pricked up when I heard Prudence say Betsy was a virgin. He winked at her and smiled.

Poor Betsy. On her first day I smiled at her and I think she shit her pants. She was the only person who insisted that my small doggish fangs were real. And she was the only one who had been right. Now she had been talked into believing they were fake, and didn't freak when Clyde flashed his at her.

"Miss. Cole," Miss Herrin said calmly. "You will serve half hour detention after school, do you understand?"

"Yeah, whatever" Prudence said sneering.

It was at that moment I realized something about her. She had the sharp canine teeth of a dog (or wolf, whatever). I glanced back at the rest of my pack to see if they noticed. Gavan was looking in her direction, but I doubted for the same reason I was.

I scribbled down a note and passed it to him.

_**She's one of us.**_


End file.
